Aircraft landing gear often have shock-absorbing pistons to cushion landing and ground operations. Landing gear pistons often must absorb significant energy during landings, yet also provide firm ground handling during lower speed operations, such as taxiing. Often however, the stroke length necessary to absorb landing energy often causes soft handling during lower speed operations.